Episode 38: Sweet Retribution
As Kane slams his Claymore down into the concrete, Joviah rolls to his left to escape the immediate death that wouldv'e caught him had he not taken that course of action. Kane makes a deep sighing sound and looks at Joviah almost sadly. He begins having visions of them taking walks together in a local park, and having conversations in the same cafe' with Sadow, Yuki, and Lefarus. He remembers how Joviah once rescued a child stuck in a tree at the park with his wires, and how he paid for their orders at each visit to the cafe'. He was one of the kindest souls Kane had ever known. Now they were killing each other, and although Kane could easily withstand any damage taken to him physically, it was the emotional pain that was getting to him most. Joviah notices he is distracted and catches him off guard with his wires, entangling him and tying him to a street sign. With each yank, the wires enclose tighter on Kane's neck. He clenches his teeth as Joviah laughs in victory over his opponent. Tears start to form as his best friend has been lost. (Opening vid plays) (After Opening vid) Kane reaches desperately for his sword, which lie only a few feet away from him. Joviah is too busy laughing gloatingly at his victory to notice Kane grab it, jerk away his tears and, with a mighty swing, slice away the wires. Joviah's eyes light up alertingly but it is too late. Kane has already slammed his fist as hard as he could into Joviah's sturdem. Upon removal, it would cause him to suffocate to death. Joviah chokes out blood, which lands on his vest. He smiles as blood trickles down each side of his mouth. "Guess 'ya got me, Kane." Kane looks into Joviah's eyes and manages a sad smile with him. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a cigar and a lighter. He ushers it to Joviah as a last smoke. Joviah chuckles painfully and says "Well, seeing as how I'm dying, I doubt I need to hold back on smoking." Kane places the cigar into Joviah's mouth and lights it carefully. With a sigh of relief, Joviah begins to daydream. "Oh, what a day." Kane opens his mouth to speak but Joviah reminds him "I'm not dead yet, so don't talk. Your the best at keeping your promises, Kane. So don't talk." Kane smiles sadly again and tears begin to slide down the side of his face as he is seeing, in his last moments, the old Joviah he knew. Joviah says "Remember the kid I saved a while back? How's he doin'?" Kane nods to show "Good." Joviah nods back and confirms "Good." After a while of reminiscing, Joviah spits out the cigar bud and says "Well, I guess this is goodbye Kane. Out of all the people in this world to save me from my power-hungry madness, I'm glad it was you. Thank you, Kane Yagourri." And with that, Kane sadly removes his fist from Joviah's sturdem. With a painful wheeze, Joviah dies. Kane shakes the blood off of his hand and stands over the corpse of his comrade mourningly. With a strong kick, Rin hears a cracking sound as her metallic foot connects with Bunte's skull. The side of his head is already bleeding, and upon being hit he makes a painful grunt though keeps his mad grin. The kick was so hard, it knocked the chair completely over with him tied to it. His head hits the concrete ground hard and he spits out blood. Len grabs him by the shirt collar and lifts him back up. Rins shouts again "What are you planning to do!?" Bunte chuckles and says "We've already done it. The destruction of London, England is under way. Although..." Rin and Len both give a surprised glance at the chuckling Demon. He continues "I sense the Fuhrer has bonded with his target, Sadow Yatsumaru. Although this wasn't expected, it was highly fortunate." They both look behind them to see the Archangel and Aki clash in the air distantly. (Ending vid plays)